


block berry corruption

by loonaaus



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Loona - Freeform, Motorcycles, The whole shabang, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaaus/pseuds/loonaaus
Summary: South Korea has issued an emergency alert.The government has been taken over by corporation Block Berry Creative.All citizens are to abide by the curfew of 22:00.We suggest you stick to the rules.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading my fic! since I chose not to archive warnings, warnings will be at the beginning of every chapter incase anything makes anyone uncomfortable. hope you enjoy!  
> also: this fic has a website! - bbcorruption.carrd.co

_**chapter one:** _

_**“This is an emergency announcement issued by South Korea’s emergency bureau”** _

 

A long ear screeching beep flooded all corners of Jiwoo’s room, waking her up immediately. She rubbed the corners of her eyes, trying to focus on her television. Patting around her blanket searching for the remote. She turned up the volume.

 

 _ **“South Korea has gone into a state of emergency"**_  

 

Announcements like this only existed in movies. Sirens blared down the street and tires screeched on the road.

  
_**“M-mom?”**_  Nothing. _**“Dad?"**_  Her voice trembled.

  
Her parents couldn’t possibly be sleeping through this. She needed to go to their room. Had to make sure they were okay. But her body wouldn’t budge. Glued to her sheets. Her heartbeat drowned out the noises around her. The tv went black and suddenly she was up.

  
Feet hitting the corse carpet, she began to take steps. Wrapping her palm around her doorknob and taking a deep breath. She swung the door open quickly. Hands trailing the wall as she walked down the hallway to her parents room. How would she explain this to her parents? How come they weren’t already awake explaining it to her?

  
When she opened their door she was startled to find neither of her parents were there. Bed made. Their room was still intact. This doesn’t make any sense, they came home last night. She ate dinner with them.

  
Panicking, she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as she could wrap in her arms, only going back a second time for bottled water. Sadly, her stock pile was low considering they hadn’t gone shopping since last week.

  
Locking her bedroom door behind her. She checked outside her window to see what was going on. People on the first floor were packing their cars. Two men were screaming at each other. She pulled the cord on her blinds letting them fall. If she was going to stay here alone, she couldn’t risk anyone seeing her inside. She started to push her dresser in front of her door, setting the food inside drawers hoping somehow it would make it heavier.

  
Tears began settling in her eyes when she realized what was really going on. She was all by herself while the world was falling apart.

  
Reluctantly she turned her TV back up to listen to the news. _**“Government has been overtaken by famous corporation block berry creative.”**_   _Why the hell would they even want to take over..._   _ **“The only official announcement made by the company has been to abide by the curfew set at 22:00”**  22:00?? it’s already past midnight._

  
Jiwoo’s eyes stung from how much she had been rubbing them. She didn’t understand why this was happening. _what was wrong before?_  

  
She sat on the floor, knees to her chest, legs falling asleep.

  
_My parents love me they’ll come looking for me_

   
After deciding stress eating wasn’t a good idea, she began to rip at her nails.

  
She couldn’t fall back asleep, her thoughts were louder than the noises outside her window. The rest of the world was stressed too.

  
_Soon my parents will be home and they’ll know what to do_    
and with that final thought she fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo leaves the apartment in search of more food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one! I really hope you enjoy chapter two!

Jiwoo’s trembling hand rested on the door knob. She took a deep breath. Part of her was still unsure about leaving, but she was running out of food. Days had passed since the news broke out. Still no sign of her parents. She had gotten used to the noises outside, the yelling, the sirens, but they have begun to die down lately. Jiwoo never bothered turning on the news. She was too afraid to hear something she didn’t want to.

 

She exhaled and began turning the knob. It was now or never. She swung the door open quickly, ripped off the band aid. The hall light wasn’t on. The only thing lighting the stairs was the sun coming in through the next door’s windows. Closing her apartment door behind her, she held onto the railing and walked towards the exit. She didn’t know what to expect, _how much could things have changed? Have they changed at all?_ The parking lot looked empty, a few abandoned cars but no one in sight. Jiwoo took her first steps on the pavement and started to walk towards the main road.

 

She noticed something humming above her, a drone was above her in the sky, following her movements. She put her head down and kept walking. _Who controlled that? Was it block berry?_ She clutched the straps on her backpack, watching her feet in front of her. She could feel an unsettling pit opening in her stomach, she knew she shouldn’t have left the house. She knew she wasn’t ready. Just as she considered turning back her head hit a dense wall. She groaned in pain, checking her forehead for blood when she realized her feet weren’t the only ones she was looking at. Sturdy black boots sat across from her white slip ons. Slowly she looked up, praying whoever she ran into would show some forgiveness.

 

Surprisingly it was Jooe. A friend of Jiwoo’s from school. Jooe didn’t look at Jiwoo, she continued to stare straight ahead with a dead look in her eyes. In school, Jooe was a very happy bubbly girl, this wasn’t that Jooe. She wore a black breast plate with a symbol on the right side. Jiwoo didn’t recognize it. Her eyes shot down at what looked like a gun in Jooe’s hand and instantly she knew she wasn’t safe. Jiwoo hastily murmured a ‘sorry’ and decided it was time to go home.

 

She rushed back home as fast as she could, feet pounding against the roadway. Food or no food she wasn’t going to die from getting shot. What _happened to her?_  Tears started running down Jiwoo’s cheeks, how was she going to survive if she couldn’t even go out and get food for herself. She knew she was at the end of her rope. Her vision started to blur but she had to keep running.

 

She arrived back at the same parking lot in front of her apartment, stopping to take a breath and wiping the streaks off her chin. Feeling defeated she started walking back up her stairs. Her apartment door was cracked open. She knew she closed it. _‘Is it my parents? Are they finally home’_ Jiwoo’s heart was hammering against her chest. The thought of being able to hug her mom again was overwhelming. Finally she would have protection, some peace of mind, and hopefully some food. _‘Hopefully they won’t be too mad about me leaving’_ She knew they’d understand. Jiwoo was just happy to feel the warmth of another person after so long.

 

She pushed the door open, _**“hello?”** **“cherr I told you I’d be done in a second, did you search the other apartment?”**_

 

This voice was definitely not Jiwoo’s mom. Her hands were clamming up. _What now?_  She trudged along the carpet. Fearing who she’d run into now _Why are they in MY house?_  When she turned the hallway corner she saw a girl standing on a chair, rummaging through Jiwoo’s kitchen pantry. _**“Hey! Thats my food!”**_ The platinum blond pivoted around causing the chair to tip backwards and fall on the floor. Jiwoo took this opportunity to make up for being such a baby before. Quickly running over and stomping her foot on top of this girl’s chest. _**“Who are you? You can’t just take someone else’s food”**_ Jiwoo tried to sound as confident as possible. _**“Nice slippers, tiny”**_ The girl spoke, snickering through her teeth. Jiwoo blew her bangs out of her face, _**“you didn’t answer the question.”**_ Jiwoo’s hands fled back to her backpack straps. _**“It’s not nice to hold someone down after they’ve fallen.”**_ Jiwoo was beginning to get really tired of her witty replies. She held her hand out to let this stranger get back on her feet.

 

“Thank you very much little lady.” Despite these comments Jiwoo and the girl were right about the same height. “Okay now tell me what’s going on”

 

 _ **“Alright calm down, My name is Jungeun, I didn’t think anyone still lived up here so I was trying to gather up some food.”**_ Jiwoo felt a little embarrassed. _**"I-i’m sorry”** **“not as assertive as you were a minute ago I see.”**_ Jiwoo rolled her eyes and exhaled heavy through her nose.

 _ **“Are you living here with anyone?”**_ Jungeun asked, dusting off her clothes. _**“My parents, yes.”**_ Jungeun could hear the doubt in Jiwoo’s voice. _**“Are you sure?-"** **"I'm sure"**_ Jiwoo cut her off. _**"Well I live with a bunch of other girls, you’re welcome to come with.”**_ Jiwoo wasn’t sure what to do. If she left her parents wouldn’t be able to find her, but staying here meant she’d still be alone with low food supply.

 

Jiwoo’s thoughts were interrupted by another girl’s voice. _**“Hey Lip, I’m done in the other rental, you good?”**_ Jungeun looked back at Jiwoo and raised her brow. If she was going to survive she needed some help.

 

 _ **“Okay I’ll come with you.”**_ Jungeun smiled, _**“Gather up your things kid, we’ll wait for you downstairs.”**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun takes Jiwoo back with her to where she lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super long! I hope you enjoy & I really hope it doesn't drag :)

Jiwoo grabbed her backpack and began filling it as much as she could, stuffing clothes, socks, and any remaining food she had. She glanced at the photos sitting on her dresser, one of her and her parents on a family vacation to Japan a few years ago, and another of her school friends. She stared at Jooe’s face in the photo and shook her head.

 

_Will I ever see them again?_

 

she placed the picture frames in her bag carefully between her clothes, zipping it up and putting it on her back. Jiwoo inhaled sharply. _How can I trust someone I just met? Someone who actually tried to steal from my house._ Hesitant to walk downstairs she was interrupted by Junguen’s voice from below _**“Hey! Do you happen to have any weapons up there?”** Weapons? _Jiwoo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chef’s knife. _I hope that’s okay._ Jiwoo started walking towards the stairs until she noticed her softball bat leaning against the wall.

 

She stood in the doorway, who knows when she’d see this house again. Surely she’d comeback, she isn’t obligated to stay with these girls, _right?_

 

**_“You coming kid?”_** Jiwoo closed the door and rushed down the stairs. _I hope these people have some food._

 

Jungeun and her dark haired friend were standing next to two motorcycles. Jiwoo gulped, she had never ridden one before, _am I gonna have to?_

 

_**“A bat? Nice find, substantial.”**_ Jungeun’s friend spoke. Jiwoo half smiled back. _“_ ** _Oh sorry! Jiwoo this is Yerim, Yerim, Jiwoo.”_ ** Yerim waved with a big beaming grin. Her hair was up in pigtails, still reaching past her shoulders. _**“Super glad we found you jiwoo! I’m sure you’ll be a great addition.”** Addition? _Yerim wiped her hand on her pleated skirt, holding it back out. Jiwoo handed her the bat. Yerim placed it in her side car along with a bunch of other obscure items.

 

Jungen swung her foot around the bike, smiling at Jiwoo, she gestured to the space behind her while patting the seat. _this is the day I’m gonna die._ Jungeun noticed Jiwoo’s nervous expression and laughed. _**“Come on!”**_ Jiwoo climbed on the back, clasping her backpack straps. _**“No baby”**_ Jungeun reached for Jiwoo’s hand and wrapped it around her waist. Jiwoo felt her stomach drop. Jungeun turned around slightly and put a red helmet on top of Jiwoo’s head, brushing her bangs back. _**“You’re gonna need this.”**_ Jungeun smirked. Jiwoo hated that smile of hers, it was cocky and arrogant. _But really cute._

 

Jungeun kicked her kick stand back and pushed her converse down on the pedal, starting the motorcycle. Jiwoo could feel the vibrations throughout her whole body. She gripped tighter around Jungeun, feeling the sweat collect in her palms. Jungeun started to pull out of the parking lot, Yerim followed behind. Soon they were on the main road.

 

A lot of things looked the same when looking up. The same buildings, street lamps, telephone poles. But the more Jiwoo tilted her head down the more unrecognizable the city was. People were scattered all through out the street, yelling at each other, physically fighting, some even were camped out on the ground. Suddenly Jiwoo remembered the drone following her earlier, but when she looked it wasn’t there. The more they drove giant buildings started to disappear. Grass with brown patches now surrounded the road. _How far are we gonna go?_

 

_**“We’re getting close b.** ”_ _Thank god._ Jiwoo was dying to get off this death machine.

 

Jiwoo finally saw what looked like a gate and Jungeun started to slow down. _**“One sec”**_ Jungeun hoped off the bike and walked to a key pad. Jiwoo looked back at Yerim, but she wasn’t looking at her. A long beep rang and the gates started to open. _**“Let’s go”** same freaking smirk. _Unaware, the motorcycle stopped and they were at a large building. _**“Lip, you head in. I’m gonna park around back and see if I can get someone to help me take this stuff in”**_ Yerim gave a little salute and a smile before heading off.

 

_**“I didn’t realize the place was going to be so big”**_ Jiwoo breathed. Jungeun unclipped the helmet strap on Jiwoo’s head, _**“it’s much more than this”**_ Uneasy, Jiwoo took off the helmet and placed it on the seat of the bike. Tossing around her bangs to make her hair a bit more presentable. Jungeun opened the main door, no windows, no design, just gray and heavy.

 

People were speeding by, the whole place was alive with energy. Jiwoo shuffled close behind Jungeun. _This is a lot more than a couple other girls._ The ceilings were high with silver fans hanging down. People talking in every corner of the room. Yells coming from _somewhere?_ Rows of computers, tables, chairs. A girl with blonde wavy hair was dumping money from a sack onto one of the tables, while other girls spread it out as it fell. _What exactly is going on here?_ Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo’s hand and guided her through the masses. Until they stopped in front of a brown wooden door. Jungeun knocked. _**“Come on in.”**_ A voice mumbled on the other side

 

_**“Hey lip! Oh- my, who’s this?”**_ The girl stood up and adjusted her wavy brown hair. Paper’s scattered across the desk in front of her. _**“This heejin, is jiwoo. Found her while out gathering and decided to take her with us. She was all alone.”**_ Jungeun seemed confident while Jiwoo was shaking all over. _**“Oh wow, very nice to meet you jiwoo!”**_ Jiwoo shot back a smile, **“nice to meet you too.”** Heejin looked down and then to the clock on the wall. _**“Haseul and Viian should be here soon, we can advance further from there. Why don’t you, Jiwoo, take a seat until they do.”** Sounded like Jungeun’s cue to leave. _She placed her hand near Jiwoo’s lower back, _**“I’ll see you soon, okay kid?”**_ Jiwoo nodded and watched her walk out the door.

 

Two girls entered soon after, and took seats ion heejin’s side of the table. The girl to the left of heejin spoke first, _**“hello there, I’m Haseul. Creator of Loona.”**_ She was calm, very put together and collected. A black bomber jacket wrapped around her. _**“And this is Viian”**_ The other girl gave a silent smile with both her mouth and eyes. Jiwoo replied with a soft hello, these girls were pretty, sweet faces, but their position on the opposite side of the table made Jiwoo anxious. Heejin whispered into Haseul's ear.  _ **“Ah, Did Jungeun give you any kind of run down?”**_ Viian spoke. Jiwoo shook her head no, _in fact she gave the opposite, no information WHATSOEVER._ Haseul sighed, _**“Well with the recent events happening into our society, we decided we weren’t going to just stand by and do nothing. These people took our freedom, our safety and I can’t sit and watch it happen. We plan to act on it.”** How? _Heejin cleared her throat, _**“We plan to get our government back, but we couldn’t do it alone so that’s why we’ve recruited these girls to help us.”**_ Viian scoffed and rolled her eyes, **“you both sound like news reporters, drop the formalities. Jiwoo, would you like to help and be apart of Loona?”** Jiwoo didn’t realize she’d be signing up for some sort of extremist club. **_“What would I have to do?” “Well, based on your skills and performance we can give you a position that would be the most fitting and useful.”_ ** Haseul cracked her knuckles on the table. **_“My performance?”_ _“We’d put you through a series of tests and see how well you can fight, drive, fix things, steal, and so on to see what we can really use you for.”_** _Steal things. Oh god._ But with the amount of girls here Jiwoo felt oddly safe. As crazy as It sounded she kind of wanted to stay. Maybe it was just for the food and shelter, but she wanted to. _**“Alright, Fine. Count me in.”**_ Haseul’s smile grew, _**“Heejin, why don’t you show her to a room. We can start placement tests tomorrow. For now Jiwoo, rest and eat. We’re so excited to have you.”**_ Viian nodded in agreement and Heejin escorted her out the door.

 

_**“Ladies! By your rooms immediately!”**_ Jiwoo wasn’t expecting such a loud sound to come out of Heejin’s mouth. Girls scattered quickly, standing outside their doors. Jiwoo’s eyes instantly found Jungeun leaning against the frame of her door. _Please room me with her._ Jiwoo tried reaching for her bag straps again, but heejin grabbed a hold of her hand. Yerim from earlier was standing next to another girl with long dark brown hair and big lips. _**“I think this will make a good fit.”** Hopefully heejin is right. _The other girl introduced herself, _**“Hey, I’m Sooyoung.”**_ Her voice was very smooth. _**“There’s an extra cot over here and a shelf her for you to put your things-“ “and a little hook for your bag!”**_ Yerim interrupted. Jiwoo took a little bow, _**“Thank you.”**_ She smiled. Jiwoo took her bag off and set it on her new hook. _How exciting. **“Dinner is soon and you’re welcome to join Sooyoung and I if you’d like!”**_ Jiwoo agreed and began unpacking. _**“Do any of you know exactly what happens in a placement test? Is it multiple choice?”**_ Sooyoung and Yerim laughed. _Guess not._

 

_**“Dinner time girls take your seats!”**_ Jiwoo sat down next to yerim across from Sooyoung. At the next table over was Jungeun. Dinner wasn’t bad, a turkey sandwich and some corn on the cob. She was still kinda hungry. Jiwoo really missed her dad’s cooking.

 

Haseul stood up from her seat, silencing the room. _**“Hello everyone, I’d like to welcome our new addition, Jiwoo. Hopefully she’ll do well among us!”** I sure hope so too. **“Let’s have a good day tomorrow at the morning meeting, have a good night everyone!”**_ Yerim and Sooyoung got up from their chairs. Jiwoo followed them back to their room.

 

Jiwoo didn’t even realize how messy Yerim’s side was. Clothes scattered everywhere, knick knacks on the ground. _**“Oh don’t mind her, she’s a grade A horder.”**_ Jiwoo laughed, _thank god she made a joke._ Jiwoo laid down on her cot, covering herself in one of the blankets she brought. She had it since she was little, it still smelled like her home. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. _**“Hey hey, don’t do that. It won’t do you any good.”**_ Sooyoung crawled in bed next to Jiwoo, wrapping her arms around Jiwoo’s body, moving the blanket farther up. Jiwoo’s face buried in her neck, her cries became more audible. Sooyoung ran her finger’s through Jiwoo’s hair. _**“It’s going to be fine, okay. Shh. Everyone treats us well here. Soon things will be back to normal once we get started.”**_ Jiwoo nodded, hiccuping. **_“Let’s just go to sleep okay, you have nothing to worry about. and I'll be here for you.”_** With Sooyoung’s hand still petting Jiwoo’s head, she fell asleep on Sooyoung’s shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post an update! I've been very busy with school and my job. I'm not that happy with how this chapter is written but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging! thanks for reading I hope its okay :)

**_“Jiwoo! Wake up”_** a black figure over jiwoo shook her by her shoulders. Jiwoo rubbed her eyes, waiting for her vision to adjust. **_“Sooyoung you scared me.”_** Jiwoo’s head pounded, for a second she forgot where she was, what was going on. **_“Aw no I’m sorry, come on grab your bag, we gotta go.”_** Yerim was asleep on the other side of the room. Still, Jiwoo stretched, and fixed her bangs. Jiwoo stared at the ceiling until she finally got out of bed. Grabbing her bag on the way out the door. Sooyoung was leaned up against the wall, **_“there you are!”_** Jiwoo gave her a half smile, Sooyoung pet the top of Jiwoo’s head, **_“Okay let’s go.”_** The hallway was completely empty, none of the lights were on. Sooyoung stopped in front of another door, Jiwoo bumping into her back, making her face flare up. **_“I’m so sorry!”_** Sooyoung giggled, she opened the door and pulled jiwoo inside. Jungeun was waiting inside her room while two other girls were asleep. **_“Ready to go?”_** She whispered with a grin. Sooyoung nodded with a bigger smile. _Go where?_ Jiwoo worried her new friends were crazier than she thought. **_“Your bag is empty right?”_** Jungeun tugged a little on the straps like a train whistle. Jiwoo nodded and adjusted the bag on her back. **_“Great, let’s get going.”_**

 

Jungeun led them down the hallway back into the main room they came in earlier that day. Everything was empty now, it was dark, and way too quiet. **_“Is this okay?”_** Jiwoo questioned sooyoung. **_“Of course it is, as long as no one knows”_** Jiwoo looked down immediately, she really didn’t want to cause trouble. She felt lucky enough to even be here. Sooyoung ran her finger along Jiwoo’s chin and lifted her head back up, **_“hey, you’re safe with us okay?”_** Jiwoo was reluctant to believe her but she kept following. Soon enough Jungeun stopped at the end of a different corridor. **_“Okay ladies!”_** Jungeun crouched down, sitting on her heels. She began turning a giant vault knob on the ground, opening up a hatch. _Oh my god._ ** _“Hey don’t worry kid, we do this all the time.”_** _Well surely they haven’t gotten in trouble right?_ Jungeun sat around the edge of opening, easing herself down. **_“Come on!”_** Jiwoo still wasn’t sure about everything. **_“You go first Jiwoo, I’ll help you down”_** Sooyoung smiled. Jiwoo trusted that smile, maybe she was stupid for doing so, but she did. **_“Okay.”_** Jiwoo smiled back, bending down and putting her legs in first. Sooyoung held onto Jiwoo’s right arm and waited for her to hit the floor. Jiwoo’s sneakers were suddenly soaked in what she prayed was water. Moments later Sooyoung was standing next to her again. Jungeun turned on her flashlight, lighting up the area. They were in a tunnel, an inch of water hiding the floor. **_“Great! Follow me.”_** This time Sooyoung took the lead. **_“You’re sure this is the right way”_** Jungeun asked. **_“I thought you guys did this all the time!”_** Jiwoo couldn’t believe these were the people leading her to who knows where. **_“We do, and god of course I do. Don’t freaking scare her Jungeun.”_** Jungeun laughed under her breath. Jiwoo rolled her eyes, **_“where are we going?”_** Sooyoung stopped and turned around making eye contact with Jungeun. Their eyes were having an entire conversation while Jiwoo watched. Jungeun nodded, **_“we’re taking you out! We wanted to properly welcome you since Haseul can be a little, to the point.”_** Sooyoung smiled in agreement, **_“there’s this dumpster in the city where all these dumb rich assholes dump their ‘old’ stuff. We thought it’d be cool to go digging and see what we could find, you can keep whatever you can carry!”_** Jiwoo felt her cheeks get warm, as dangerous as everything was she felt genuinely happy. Her smile began to fade, **_“what about the curfew?”_** Sooyoung threw her arm around Jungeun’s shoulder, **_“don’t even worry about that.”_** _Wow really reassuring._

 

After walking for what seemed like miles they reached an identical hatch. **_“You ready?”_** Sooyoung already began turning before hearing any kind of answer. _No._ At least this time there was a ladder. Sooyoung climbed up and held out her hand, Jiwoo took it, hoping she couldn’t tell how sweaty her palms were. Jungeun trailed close behind. Neon lights lit up Sooyoung’s face from every angle. _She looked beautiful._ ** _“Welcome to the city!”_** Jungeun breathed. **_“What city exactly?” “No freaking clue.”_** The blonde wrapped her arm around Jiwoo’s waist and lead her to the all too famous dumpster. Jungeun whispered against Jiwoo’s ear, **_“have your pick baby.”_** She looked at Sooyoung then back at Jungeun, smiling at the both of them. Her cheeks rosy and warm. Jungeun hoisted Jiwoo up on her back. The outside of the dumpster would have fooled anyone, dirty, covered in old notice flyers. But the inside looked like a closet. Designer shoes, jackets, purses. Jiwoo couldn’t believe the amount of perfectly fine things people threw away. _More than fine!_ Jiwoo stuffed her bag, not bothering to look what filled it.

 

 ** _“Hey! What the hell, we told you not to come back here!”_** An unrecognizable voice shouted behind Jiwoo, Jungeun pulling her away from the dumpster. Sooyoung held Jiwoo behind her back. Nine girls stood across them. **_“Let’s not start trouble, we just wanted to take our new friend here to take a look around.”_** Jungeun tried to be as reasonable as possible. Jiwoo clenched onto Sooyoung’s arm. **_“It seemed last time we were pretty damn clear with who owned this dumpster.”_** Jungeun nodded, **_“look we’re sorry, it’s not gonna happen again.” “Oh we’re gonna make sure you don’t.”_** Jiwoo could hear a gun cock and immediately her grip on Sooyoung tightened. Jiwoo peered around the other side of Sooyoung. **_“Yeri?”_** Sooyoung and Jungeun both swung around, **_“you know her?”_** Jiwoo came out from behind them with her hands up. The brown haired girl in the middle looked at the pack of girls behind her and gestured her gun down. The second they eased Jiwoo ran towards her old friend. **_“Oh my god, I never thought I’d see you again!”_** Jungeun and Sooyoung waited for an explanation. Yeri wrapped her around around Jiwoo. The feeling of familiarity hit Jiwoo like a ton of bricks. **_“Oh gosh sorry everyone this is my friend Yeri from school”_** Relief washed over Jiwoo, _hopefully she’ll vouch for us._ **_“We’ve met already trust me.”_** Jungeun stated. Sooyoung shoved her with an alarming look in her eyes, turning back with a smile **_“Nice to meet you.”_** Yeri returned the smile and turned back, **_“come on Jennie let’s just leave them alone”_** Before Jennie could open her mouth, the sound of sirens rushed towards them. _I KNEW IT._ Jiwoo couldn’t believe she had been so stupid she knew she shouldn’t have come, knew she shouldn’t have trusted them so easily. Jiwoo’s face was red but this time it wasn’t affection.

 

 ** _“Looks like it’s time to go.”_** Jungeun grabbed Jiwoo’s wrist and ran towards the hatch. **_“Come on get in there!”_** Jiwoo descended down the ladder as fast as she could, her feet slipping on the rungs. Sooyoung struggled to close the door. Jiwoo started to cry, she didn’t want to end up in jail, or worse who knows. The second the door shut gun shots could be heard from above. **_“I can’t believe you convinced me to come with you guys! We could have died! People just died!”_** The shakiness in Jiwoo’s voice echoed through out the tunnel. **_“I promise we’re gonna get you home safe.”_** Sooyoung lifted Jiwoo onto her back. _You won’t get me home._ Jiwoo’s thoughts were interrupted by a light hitting her eyes. A flashlight. **_“You guys are idiots. I knew when I saw Sooyoung and Jiwoo gone you were going to be involved Jungeun.”_** Yerim. It was just Yerim. _Thank god._ ** _“Hey shut up okay everything’s fine.”_** Jungeun sounded more angry than playful and just kept walking. **_“You’re lucky I found you guys instead of Haseul, Jiwoo would be out before she even begun.”_** Jiwoo sighed, _I can’t tell if they care about me or they’re carless._ Sooyoung rubbed Jiwoo’s leg with her thumb, **_“Everything’s alright lets just go back.”_** Yerim turned around and tried to catch up with Jungeun. **_“I’m really sorry about today. If I knew it was going to be this bad I wouldn’t have risked your safety.”_** Jiwoo nodded and squeezed Sooyoung. **_“Hey! Eery he y ! That’s my neck you’re squeezi -“_** Jiwoo let go and giggled, **_“sorry about that, but thank you”_** Jiwoo rested her head on top of Sooyoung’s. Maybe a little part of her was glad she came.

 

When they arrived back Jungeun headed straight for her room and didn’t turn back. **_“Don’t stress, that’s just Jungeun. She was upset about making you cry.”_** Jiwoo felt bad, it’s not like Jungeun was the reason she cried. **_“Hey, let’s just go to bed okay.”_** Sooyoung held Jiwoo’s cheek in her hand, Jiwoo nodded and headed towards her cot. Sooyoung tucked her in, Jiwoo was happy but she was upset Sooyoung wasn’t crawling back in with her. **_“You gotta get up early, get some rest okay?”_** Sooyoung brushed Jiwoo’s hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. Jiwoo could feel her heart thumping against her chest. 

 

_Oh. my. god._


	5. testing day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo's going to be testing to see where she would help Loona best. How's she gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the long break in between updating! sometimes it's really hard to get myself motivated to write. but hopefully this came out okay :) if you have any questions I'm luvechuu on curious cat and twitter!

**_“Jiwoo! Wake up! Come on- ugh”_** Yerim reached around Sooyoung to grab a water bottle sitting beside her bed. **_“Yerim! I was gonna drink that”_** Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Yerim poured a teensy bit onto Jiwoo’s head, **_“make sure you stay away from her eyes yerm”_**. Jiwoo shook and gasped, her whole body springing forward, **_“WHAT- what-t was that for”_** Jiwoo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, focusing on Yerim with the water bottle clutched in her hand. **_“You wouldn’t wake up we were getting worried” “plus you slept right through Heejin’s yells”._** Jiwoo sighed, now she had to go to breakfast with drenched hair. **_“Get dressed and meet us in the dining room, okay?”_** Sooyoung tucked Jiwoo’s hair behind her ear with a big smile. Jiwoo nodded with her bright red face. **_“UGH GAG!”_** Yerim coughed. **_“Give me that back”_** Sooyoung snatched the water bottle from Yerim’s hands and the two walked out together. Jiwoo sat for a minute before gathering herself, she began searching through her bag for a hair tie. She found an old scrunchy in the front pocket and put her hair in a bun, leaving two strands to frame her bangs. **_“You’re too damn cute”_** Jiwoo flinched, holding herself back from screaming. **_“Don’t scare me like that Jungeun”_** Jiwoo held her chest, trying to settle her breathing. **_“Now you’re even cuter.”_** Jungeun laughed and leaned against the door frame. Jiwoo looked at the floor with a smile on her face. **_“Come on kid you don’t wanna miss breakfast, you have a big day today.”_** Jiwoo completely forgot about testing today. Her face flushed as she walked towards the door. **_“Don’t stress it, it’s not a pass fail situation. They just wanna see where you’re gonna fit best”_** Jungeun wrapped her arm around Jiwoo’s shoulder as they walked to the main room. Even still, Jiwoo was nervous, what if they put her in something she couldn’t do. Seeing those girls in the alley last night, holding guns, _what if they make me hold one?_ And then hearing them die while they were leaving.

 

**_“Good morning loona!”_** Haseul spoke from her table. **_“Today is a pretty important day, our newest member is going to be testing today.”_** The whole room erupted in cheers and clapping. **_“Alright alright. Since we’re doing a placement today there will be no morning meeting, which means there won’t be a whole lot of gathering today.”_** Again the room became loud, Viian rose from her seat **_“but that doesn’t mean we don’t have inside tasks for each of you”_** This time when the room got loud it was because they were disappointed. **_“Finish your breakfast girls and wish our new member good luck!”_** Haseul smiled and sat back down. Jiwoo slowly ate her oatmeal while her friends around her were already finished and were cleaning up. **_“Good luck Jiwoo”_** Sooyoung said with a grin before leaving the table. **_“You ready to go Jiwoo?”_** Heejin smiled holding out her hand. **_“As ready as I can be”_** Jiwoo grabbed her bowl and handed it off to Heejin. **_“Alright follow me. Today is mostly just going to be testing your abilities. Can you drive a car?”_** Jiwoo shook her head no, **_“I had a few lessons with my dad before everything happened but I don’t have my license or anything._ ” **Heejin began writing on her clipboard, **_“you still may be able to we’ll test you on that as well, and here we are.”_** Haseul, Viian and a really short girl stood next to Heejin. **_“Hi Jiwoo, you ready?”_** Haseul didn’t seem so scary anymore. Jiwoo nodded with a half smile. **_“This is Yeojin, she’s gonna help you with weapons training today”_** _but she’s so-_ ** _“I’m small I know, I’m the youngest one here.”_** Yeojin laughed, **_“come on Jiwoo, let’s get you a gun!”_** Jiwoo gulped, why did she let some crazy blonde talk her into following her. She had never even held a toy gun. **_“Do you have any preferences?”_** Jiwoo snapped out of her nervous trance and shook her head no. **_“let’s just get you a standard pistol then. A Glock 19 I believe”_** Yeojin began to ramble about types of pistols. _Who is this girl?_ ** _“Here you go!”_** The younger girl cradled the gun in both palms of her hands, waiting for Jiwoo to take it from her hands. **_“Never held one before have you?”_** Yeojin smiled, **_“don’t be nervous I’ll teach you.”_** Haseul coughed from across the room. **_“Give her a second unnie. It’s a gun. It’s fucking scary.”_** Haseul replied with only a look. **_“Language, I know, I’m sorry unnie.”_** Haseul was making Jiwoo nervous all over again. _What do they know about evaluating me..?_ ** _“Just wrap your finger around like this- and there you go.”_** Yeojin’s hands guiding Jiwoo’s made her feel safe. _if she can so can I._ Jiwoo took a deep breath and pointed the gun towards the targets near the back wall. **_“Ah- you’re very eager! Good but, hold your arm straighter. Let me give you a run through first before we get started.”_** Yeojin laughed between her lips and grabbed another gun off the wall. **_“You’re gonna wanna keep your knees shoulder distance from each other, now of course in the real world it won’t be this trained and precise but you have to learn this way before you can start shooting people-“_** Three coughs came from the other side of the room this time, Haseul, Viian, and Heejin all wide eyed. **_“Sorry I meannn!!!!! Protecting yourself!”_** Jiwoo laughed, this made her ease up a bit. **_“All we want you to do right now is shoot three times, fifteen second intervals, and try to hit the center as close as you can. take it slow. Don’t rush it.”_** Jiwoo nodded, spread her feet apart and pointed the gun. **_“Ease your knees a bit!”_** Jiwoo did as she was told, letting her knees become a little bouncy. She could feel how sweaty her palms were against the trigger. But still she pulled it. For a second her ears went deaf and her eyes were sealed shut. **_“Okay! Okay relax! That was okay!”_** Yeojin’s bubbly voice didn’t exactly match what Jiwoo saw, a little hole sitting above where the target was even drawn. **_“Get ready for the next one!”_** _One… two… three… four… five… shit._ ** _“There’s that eager girl! Take it easy you at least made the target this time”_** Jiwoo still was in shock from even shooting a gun. This last shot was all Jiwoo had to prove she could do this right. _One.. two.. three.. four.. five.._ She took another deep breath and remembered that her parents might still be out there. _six.. seven.. eight.. nine.. ten.._ She had to do this for them. She needed to find them. _eleven.. twelve.. thirteen.._ Needed to protect them. A tear ran down Jiwoo’s cheek, she missed them more than anything. _Fourteen.. fifteen.._ ** _“WOW! Much much better! Only a few inches off! I think I can really work with her Haseul! She’s already progressing!”_** Haseul laughed at the young girl’s enthusiasm. **_“Alright alright Yeojin, thank you for helping us for this first test. Why don’t you call in one of the other girls so you can help someone else perfect their skills.”_** Yeojin gave her a single nod and waved to Jiwoo, **_“Can’t wait to see you again Jiwooming!”_** _Jiwooming? Cute._

 

With as well as the first lesson went Jiwoo felt her confidence rise. The three girls continued to show Jiwoo around, testing her along the way. Computers, mechanics, even driving, Jiwoo just seemed eager to learn and help. It resonated well with her three superiors. Jiwoo wasn’t perfect or particularly skilled in any one aspect but they could tell she was going to be a great addition with how driven and willing she was. **_“Once we figure out a good place for you we’ll send you out on your first gathering trip”_** Heejin happily informed Jiwoo. **_“Gathering? Is that what Jungeun was doing in my house?”_** Heejin paused and Viian filled in **_“yes, sorry about that. I’m sure she didn’t know someone was still living there.”_** Haseul continued, **_“basically you’ll be heading out to abandoned buildings, houses, even dumpsters, and look for things we could use. Like potential weapons, canned foods, blankets, extra clothes, whatever seems reasonable”_** Jiwoo felt uneasy stealing other people’s forgotten possessions. Haseul spoke up, **_“Before we finish we’d just like to ask you a few questions.”_** Viian chimed back in, **_“considering we don’t know much about you and we’re housing you.”_** Both Heejin and Jiwoo let out small laughs. Haseul opened the door to their shared office, **_“have a seat.”_** Jiwoo sat down in the same seat she did just a day ago when she was welcomed. **_“Relax, these are just going to be basic questions about you and where you come from. You’ll be fine”_** Haseul smiled along with the other girls. **_“We’re you living in Seoul? Is that where you were born?” “I was born in Chungcheong but moved to Seoul for my parents work.”_** Heejin spoke this time, **_“and what year were you born?” “99”_** The girls all wrote on their pads. Jiwoo tried to catch a glimpse but couldn’t make out what any of them said. **_“How do you think you’d be helping us?”_** Viian adjusted herself in her seat. The three of them all listening intently now. **_“Well, after today I think i’m ready to learn everything you guys do! I think I could become good at it.”_** Jiwoo’s old bubbliness finally seemed to show itself. The girls nodded and continued to write. **_“Why do you wanna help? Why would you want to fight for us? What made you say yes to coming here?”_** Haseul folded her hands together. **_“I said yes for the shelter, but I know I want to do what’s right?” “And what is right? Do you even know if we’re the right side to be on?”_** Jiwoo gulped, she didn’t think about that. She hadn’t really been listening to the news, it scared her too much. But that gut feeling is what she went by. **_“Well the government was taken over..”_** Jiwoo paused. The sparkle that was once in Haseul’s eyes could no longer be found. Heejin and Viian exchanged looks. Haseul stood from her seat and rested her hands on the table. **_“You really have no idea what’s going on do you?”_** That sentence alone was enough to make the tears in Jiwoo’s eyes well up. She knew she messed up. **_“No- I mean- no”_** Jiwoo began to stutter, eyes wide, trying to take back her mistake. Haseul picked up her things and left the office. Didn’t make noise, didn’t slam the door. The room sat silent for a minute. Heejin finally broke it, **_“well thank you, let me take you back to your room.”_** Jiwoo only then realized how wet her cheeks were. She felt like a kicked puppy. _Did everyone know what was going on?_ Was Jiwoo just blind? Sooyoung and Yerim were in their room waiting for Jiwoo to get back. Heejin gave a half smile to the girls before guiding Jiwoo in. Yerim returned it, but Sooyoung was only focused on the redness painted all over Jiwoo’s face. Jiwoo immediately fell into Sooyoung chest, her weeps growing as Sooyoung wrapped her arms around her. **_“Hey, hey, I’m sure it went fine baby.”_** Jiwoo’s shook her head letting out incomprehensible sounds. **_“You couldn’t have messed up that bad.”_** Yerim replied. Sooyoung gave a confused look and mouthed **‘you could understand that?’** Yerim held the other side of Jiwoo, concealing her in their warmth. **_“Everything is gonna be okay”_** Sooyoung reassured her. Yerim made eye contact with Sooyoung, the both of them wondering what really happened.

 

**_“Lets just go grab some dinner I’m sure that’ll make you feel better.”_** Yerim trying to change the atmosphere. Jiwoo shook her head no. **_“You go on I’m gonna keep her company”_** Jiwoo hated to keep Sooyoung from eating but she could really use the comfort right now. She didn’t want to be sent back out. She could starve. Worse, she could be killed. Sooyoung continued petting Jiwoo’s head until her sobs became soft hiccups. **_“Tell me about what happened.”_**

 

Jiwoo took a moment to compose herself and began to tell Sooyoung everything.


End file.
